Bring it on!
by violetwingsxoxo
Summary: Mikan and Natsume are playing Gabriella and Troy for a play! Let's see what will happen, will they kill each other or they will get along? Read it to find out! Flames, suggestions, reviews or anything is good!
1. HSM2

Bring it on!

Yo!!! Hiroshi-chan here!!

This story is dedicated to all my reviewers!!! Love you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. I wish I did but I don't.

* * *

**Chapter 1: HSM2**

My name is Sakura Mikan, second year at the prestigious Alice Academy. I'm 17 years old. I'm loud, funny and neat at home and at school. I have long chocolate brown hair that falls down to my B cup boobs. I have chocolate coloured eyes. I have full pink lips and a round face which makes my look adorable and innocent.

I'm the smartest student at school which is like being a princess. Class is optional, during lunch which is 6th period; I get escorted to my special table that has my name engraved in gold. Fancy eh? And I get a menu which is filled with fancy but delicious food.

I'm very strong and very athletic too. I get invited to join all these teams like cheerleading or basketball or gymnastics but as the captains. But I declined them all since my life is already very busy enough. Juggling schoolwork and house work at the same time plus spending time with my 4 best gal friends, Imai Hotaru, Ogasawara Nonoko, Umenomiya Anna and Shoda Sumire.

Since I'm the smartest student at school which means I'm treated like a princess, I have angered Miss Koizumi Luna. She has everything a girl could want. She's the school's head cheerleader, third smartest in the school and has Hyuuga Natsume as her long-term boyfriend.

Every boy wishes to be our boyfriend but I don't want one and Luna already has her own boyfriend. Every girl at school envies her and loves her. Her cheerleading squad is her followers. There's this one girl called Usami Wakako, she got plastic surgery on her nose to make it look like Luna's nose. I mean like really, hello? It's a nose for Pete's sake! For that one reason, I don't want to become her follower but the Coach Serina a.k.a. Serina-sensei from English class said that I would be the captain, kicking Queen Luna off the throne. But I don't want 'cause the team are slutty skank-bots..

Moving on to the jocks, they are muscle built men. Take Hyuuga for example. He's tanned and a six-packed guy. Any girl would die to sleep with a jock. But there's something special about him that's different with the other jocks, he's smart. He's the second smartest in the school. He usually gives people cold stares and glares but when he looks at me, it looks like he's giving me a tiny, microscopic smile which seems to make me barf. Hyuuga. Smiling at me? Has world has turned more upside down then ever?

Oh. It's almost time for gym. After that, done school! Woohoo! But I'll skip gym and watch people suffer outside under Coach Jin-jin a.k.a. Jinno-sensei from Math class.

* * *

Ah… This is a shady tree. The most perfect place to watch people suffer under the sun. I see people running track, cheerleading, football, basketball and the other sports. Track, cheerleading and basketball are boring at times so I'll watch the guys play football.

Coach Misaki a.k.a. Misaki-sensei from Biology class is coaching the football team with Hyuuga Natsume, the captain of the football team. Yome Kokoro a.k.a. Koko, Kokoroyomi or how I like to call him, Big Kokoro,(Big Heart) is I think begging Hyuuga for something but Hyuuga seems to be refusing.

Koko turns around and catches my eye. He gives me his signature smile that means, Hey-girl,-wanna-play-with-me? If you knew him well, you'd slap him on the head hard or play along with him. He countinues to give me his signature smile but now Hyuuga is staring at me too.

Hyuuga is giving me a glare and is walking towards me. Crap! I know this move! He'll walk towards me and talk like we are good buddies. Then Luna will look at us and she'll come charging at me and yell at me for talking to Hyuuga. Possessive girlfriend I say. I got up and starting walking away from Hyuuga who is only a few meters away.

"Oi. Baka." yells Natsume in a stoic tone.

I continue to ignore him and continue to walk but only faster. I look at the cheerleading squad and I see Luna watching me and Hyuuga very closely. If she thinks I'm making Hyuuga do this, she's definitely wrong.

Hyuuga is near me. A few meters away? Either way, I took off running at full speed. Hyuuga started running too at full speed. I ran past people and corners trying to lose Hyuuga off my trail. Thank god I'm really athletic or I would be super tired.

"Oi! Stop running baka youjo!" yells Natsume.

I continued to ignore him and dash into a dark room. I closed my eyes and thought for a minute. This is the drama room. I should know the surroundings. I always come here every day for Drama class, taught by Narumi-sensei. I ran to one of the chairs and sat there as quietly as possible. I duck my head and I hear a noise.

"Baka! Come out or else I'll find you myself and carry you out!" yells Natsume.

He starts walking and starts walking where I'm hiding.

"Baka. I know you're there. I've known you since we were 4 because of our families. Just come out or I'll make you." said Natsume calmly.

That's right. We did know each other since we were 4 years old. Just because our family are best friends with each other, our great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandparents were best friends, our family became best friends.

I can feel his body move closer and closer to me then the lights suddenly turn on. I look up and see Narumi-sensei, I turn my head to the left and I see Hyuuga. I jump 8 staircases down and land next to Narumi-sensei.

"Hi Naru-sensei-chan!" I said.

Naru gave me a cheerful smile and whispered to me, "Would you like to be Gabriella in the school's play production Mi-chan?"

I looked at him and gave him a shrug. Naru then whispered again to me, "Just meet me here at 4th period for drama class. That's what we are doing for class anyway so you have to. Onegai Mi-chan?"

I whispered back to him, "Okay. I'll do it."

Naru gave me a cheerful smile and yelled out to Hyuuga and said, "We found your Gabriella, Troy!"

Natsume shot me a smirk and started to come down the stairs. I looked at him like an idiot till it finally sunk in. I'm Gabriella Montez and he's Troy Bolton! We're doing _High School Musical 2_! And I agreed that I would be Gabriella! Gabriella and Troy kiss at the end of the movie! Then that means that my first kiss will be taken away by… by… by Hyuuga Natsume, the biggest bastard in the whole world!!!! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

"Oi. Narcissist. Will we be faking the kiss or not?" asked Natsume.

"Of course we'll be doing the kiss! We'll make this play the most realistic play ever!" exclaimed Narumi.

Right when he said that, Hyuuga licked his lips and I fainted.

**New story! Hope you enjoy it! R&R!**


	2. Kisses Yell

Hola!!! Chocolat Stars here!

This story is dedicated to all my reviewers!!! Love you all!

Perhaps OOC for our little inventer?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. I wish I did but I don't. _Paramore_ owns _Misery Business_. _Kenny Ortega_ owns _High School Musical 2_ I think.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Scene 1: Kisses + Yell**

Where am I…? My head feels heavy, my eyes refuse to open. What's going on? Hold on. I hear a pair of voices…

"How are we going to do the play with someone like her?" said a woman.

"You mean musical. High School Musical 2 is a musical." said a man.

"Let's hope she can **sing **well." said another woman.

My eyes immediately flashed open and I saw, Nogi Ruka, Akasaki Meru and Koizumi Luna. I think they were arguing about me in the play. I turned my head and saw Hyuuga and Narumi-sensei. They were in a heated discussion too. I struggled to get up, but when I did get up, I got shot by Imai Hotaru's Baka Gun version 10.

"HOTARUUUUUUUUUU! What did you do that for!?!" I whined.

"Stop whining Moron. Don't make me get so worried about you Baka." said Hotaru coldly, "If you're okay now, come on. We have to get you home right now."

I nodded and I followed her to the door but Narumi-sensei stopped me at the door.

"Mikan, read the script tonight. Your lines are the ones highlighted in orange. We're going to go through page 1 tomorrow so be prepared!" said Narumi while handing me the booklet which contained our lines.

I nodded and made my exit. I followed Hotaru to her Honda Civic Hybrid. I really love her car! I love the colour her parents chose for her for her 16th birthday party! Atomic blue metallic is an awesome colour! Especially for Hotaru but she says she likes purple more then atomic blue metallic.

I got in her passengers seat and I turned on the radio. _Misery Business_by_Paramore_ was on! Woohoo!

_I'm in the business of misery,__  
__Let's take it from the top.__  
__She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.__  
__It's a matter of time before we all run out,__  
__When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

I hum the tune a little bit. I look at Hotaru and she doesn't seem bothered so I'll just continue. 

_I waited eight long months,__  
__She finally set him free._

Hotaru didn't seem that bothered about me humming to the song. She was humming herself so let's see if I could get her to sing-along to the song too… _  
_

_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.__  
__Two weeks and we caught on fire,__  
__She's got it out for me,__  
__But I wear the biggest smile._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag__  
__But I got him where I want him now.__  
__Whoa, it was never my intention to brag__  
__just steal it all away from you now.__  
__But God does it feel so good,__  
__Cause I got him where I want him now.__  
__And if you could then you know you would.__  
__Cause God it just feels so,__  
__It just feels so good._

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.__  
__Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.__  
__And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.__  
__I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.__  
__Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.__  
__Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,__  
__They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.__  
__Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag__  
__But I got him where I want him now.__  
__Whoa, it was never my intention to brag__  
__just steal it all away from you now.__  
__But God does it feel so good,__  
__Cause I got him where I want him right now.__  
__And if you could then you know you would.__  
__Cause God it just feels so,__  
__It just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true__  
__Not one of them involving you__  
__Just watch my wildest dreams come true__  
__Not one of them involving._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag,__  
__But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag__  
__But I got him where I want him now.__  
__Whoa, it was never my intention to brag__  
__just steal it all away from you now.__  
__But God does it feel so good,__  
__Cause I got what I wanted now__  
__And if you could then you know you would.__  
__Cause God it just feels so,__  
__It just feels so good._

After the song was done, I was gasping for my breath and Hotaru looked satisfied to me but continued to look at the road.

I took out the booklet and examined it. It said _HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 2 _on the cover page. Figures…

I flipped the pages and my eyes fell on this one line: _**Troy **__**kisses**__** Gabriella.**_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" I yelled.

But because of my screaming, Hotaru quickly pulled over and grabbed my ear and screamed, "NAZE MIKAN?!? Why did you just scream?!? You completely freaked me out! You are the biggest baka ever! We could have gotten into a huge accident!"

I looked at her scared but she glared at me furiously.

"Gomen…" I murmured softly. I looked at my surroundings and I was just a couple of blocks away from my house. I started to pick up all my stuff and opened the door while muttering another apology to Hotaru. Hotaru glared at me furiously and looked away.

After I closed the door to Hotaru's car, I took off running to my house. When I got to my house, I saw my onii-sama, Sakura Tsubasa. He's 20 years old which means he's a high school graduate. He goes to AU a.k.a. Alice University. He wants to become an architect for Tokyo!!!

Onii-sama has a girlfriend too! Her name is Harada Misaki. She wants to become a teacher!

"Konnichiwa Onii-sama." I said. I placed my stuff down on the floor and opened the fridge. The steak I marinated last night was still there, untouched.

"Konnichiwa Mikan, what's for dinner?" asked Onii-sama.

"We're having marinated steak, beef stew and salad." I replied plainly. Someone then rings the bell and it's…

**The attack of the cliffy!!! Muhahahaha! LOL! R&R!**


	3. Why Can't You?

Meranii-chan reporting for duty!!

This story is dedicated to all my reviewers!!! Love you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. I wish I did but I don't. _Paramore_ owns _Misery Business_. _Kenny Ortega_ owns _High School Musical 2_ I think.

* * *

**Previously in Bring it on!**

_Someone then rings the bell and it's…

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Natsume jealous?!?**

Someone then rings the bell and it's… Hyuuga Natsumiro!! Hyuuga Natsumiro-kun, the younger twin other of Hyuuga Natsume. Natsumiro-kun is **completely **different from Hyuuga. Natsumiro-kun is nice, kind, appreciative and everything else Hyuuga's not.

Natsumiro-kun has pale green hair and silvery hair. He has a very handsome smile too! But he has a mischievous side too; we once pranked Hyuuga when we were younger. We tricked him into thinking he got to go to Disney World in Florida but nope! We took him to the dump and ditched him! It was one of the best times in my life!

"Konnichiwa Mikan-chan, Tsubasa-nii-chan. How are you?" asked Natsumiro.

Yeah, Onii-sama is like Natsumiro's second brother! He even has the key to our house!

"Good. How are you Natsumiro-tan?" replied Onii-sama. He always gives Sumi a.k.a. Natsumiro weird nicknames. Tan? Rin? Chara? And all the other ones… Weird ne? But I usually follow Onii-sama's lead!

"I'm fine. Why are you here, Sumi-chara?" I said.

"I just came over for a visit. I heard you guys are having marinated steak, beef stew and salad. Mine if I have some too?" he replied.

I looked at him doubtfully and asked, "Anything else Sumi-chara?"

"No. Nothing else… except for hearing that you agreed to play the role of _Gabriella Montez_ in the school musical production…" he said.

He must have heard it from Hyuuga!!! No!

"What musical production? How come no one told me?" asked Onii-sama.

"At Alice Academy, Mi-chan, here, accepted the role of _Gabriella Montez_ before she knew that Onii-chan would play _Troy Bolton_ in their play, _High School Musical 2_." said Natsumiro.

I shot Natsumiro daggers but he avoided them.

"Nani? That brat is playing the male lead role? And he'll… And he'll kiss Mikan!!!" replied Onii-chan.

Onii-chan grabbed my arm exactly when someone opened the door…

It was Hyuuga!!

"Oi. Natsumiro. Home. Now." said Hyuuga in a voice that meant he had all authority.

Natsumiro's head dropped down and walked to the door.

He lifted his head and said, "Ja ne Mikan-chan, Tsubasa-nii-chan…"

Then he walked out the door. Hyuuga, on the other hand, glared at us and left with a slam on the door. I slightly jumped which made Onii-sama lose his grip.

"Oi, Mikan, can't you tell your Sensei that you can't participate in the play?" asked Onii-sama.

I then replied, "No, I can't. I have to do it. I never said 'No.' to any assignment, project nor activity. If I were to say 'No.', that would ruin my reputation forever!!"

"Demo, if you don't, you'll have to kiss that _Brat_."

I sighed, thinking to myself, _why can't Onii-sama just accept the fact that our family is forever tied to their family? Hyuuga and I will always be stuck together by the hip…_

Then, I fainted.

* * *

**Sorry for the super, super late update. I'm just too lazy and running out of ideas… **


End file.
